


Too early for this

by DeadMeatDog



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gotham City Sirens, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMeatDog/pseuds/DeadMeatDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina Kyle is always dealing with Harley and ivy and what ever the hell is going on between them</p><p>Takes place in Gotham city sirens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too early for this

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever ;w; any criticism is gladly taken! Planning to write a harlivy highschool au so I figured this would be a nice warm up so I don't screw up too much on that haha, enjoy and thanks for reading!

Selina finally decided it was time to get up. She was not a morning person. Stretching out on her bed alerted a small kitten at the foot of her bed. It mewled for attention and Selina sat up to pet it. She picked up the small black kit and walked up the stairs to the kitchen. Ivy was sitting on the couch reading something that Selina didn't care to look closer at. She finally made her way over to the coffee machine and set the little kitten down on the counter so she could make the coffee. 

Selina leaned over the counter, waiting for her coffee to brew, while she spotted Harley sneaking down the stairs from her bedroom. Harley saw her and put a finger up to her lips in secrecy. Selina rolled her eyes and went back to her coffee, picking up the cat to pet it again. She grabbed the pot and started to poor herself a cup while Harley snuck, rather quietly to her surprise, behind the couch where Ivy sat. Harley suddenly vaulted over the couch and planted a lazy kiss all in one motion, scaring Ivy pale. 

"HARLEY!" She cried out in surprise and frustration as her page had been lost. Harley giggled uncontrollably as she was suddenly pinned to the couch. 

Ivy started tickling her mercilessly as Harley tried to cry out "Red! O-ok I'm ssorry I'll warn ya next t-time!!" Satisfied, Ivy sat up with a smirk. Harley recovered, and looked up at Pam, who was now currently sitting on her stomach. 

"Warning." Said Harley as she sat up to catch Ivy's lips. Pam was surprised at first but when she realized Harley wasn't pulling away anytime soon, she deepened the kiss, cocking her head to the side slightly. Harley just barley parted for breath before she once again kissed Ivy, this time sucking on her bottom lip which made ivy shudder a bit. 

Selina finally done adding creamer to her coffee turned around and saw Harley and ivy making out on their couch. Selina eyes dropped in annoyed expression. "Booo, get a room!" she called out as she turned away grabbing her kitten and her coffee and returning to her room, muttering "Too early for this shit"


End file.
